


Monster Prom: Humanity Insanity

by EliteKatQueen



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Bullying, Cyberbullying, F/F, F/M, Harassment, Humor, Romance, She Has Issues, but we'll find out later on in the story, but which one will she choose?, cal is a good robot boi, experiences we went through in high school, how will our main character maintain her sanity, realistic high school troubles, scott is a good boi too, she'll go on a date with some of our monsters before prom, the first human at Spooky High...what can go wrong?, the main character is a human, the wolfpack are douchebags, typical high school drama and romance, zoe writes fanfics and nothing will stop her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteKatQueen/pseuds/EliteKatQueen
Summary: Spooky High has always been a bizarre place for monster students. When they're not learning their subjects. they're usually setting fires to tables or exploring theories without any strong or incomprehensible evidence. To the rest of the school, it's just another day. However, will it change when a new student entering the school...wasn't a monster at all...but a human?Casey Augustus wants to start a new slate at a new school, but being the only human at an all-monster school can be tiring at times. But despite her non-monstrous blood, can she make friends worth asking to Monster Prom?The Wolfpack don't appreciate a fleshy at their school.Can Casey make it to graduate out of school entirely...or will she drop everything to retain some of her sanity?





	1. There's a Human at Spooky High!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! If you want more, just let me know in the comments. I just hope I captured some of the personalities of the monsters.

 

In the city of Monstropolis, there lies a peculiar high school for monstrous students of different species and varieties. 

Spooky High.  

An educational institution, dedicated to preparing young adults for the real world and allowing them to explore different hobbies and activities to ensure a possible career in the future.  

Werewolves, merpeople, ghosts, vampires, zombies, and any other monstrous race are the common varieties that go to Spooky High. 

But despite the school’s educational purposes…some weird, bizarre situations and shenanigans plague some of the lives of the students when classes aren’t taking place. Whether it be in the gym, at lunch time, or even in the bathrooms, something otherworldly or wacky was always going on at Spooky High. 

However…how would the whole school react to a new arrival…who isn’t a monster at all?  

 

* * *

 

Casey Augustus had started high school around November, a bit late than where most students would start. The 20 year-old had gone through a incident a few months ago that prevented her from going to high school at the estimated month of the school year.  

As a result of the delay, all of the known high schools around her had been filled to full capacity. 

Well…all except Spooky High.  

Casey’s parents, who were both working full-time jobs to support their family, couldn’t afford to homeschool their daughter as their schedules were booked almost every day.  

Humans and monsters share a unsteady, yet simple balance of peace between each other, but the thought of the first human to ever attend an all-monster high school is unheard of.  

The principal of Spooky High and the rest of the faculty gathered together one night to discuss the possibility of permitting entry of the first non-monstrous student to Spooky High School.  

 

* * *

 

Although debates and statements were thrown at each other about a human attending an all monster school, Casey’s history of high grades and low absence count convinced the staff that Casey would be no different from the other students, just the fact that she was a normal human in every way, shape and form. 

In the end, an agreement was reached and Casey was accepted to Spooky High.  

The 20 year old had no idea of the crazy journey she was about to go on. A senior entering a new school, she would soon learn of the traditional event, held by Spooky High, famously known as…Monster Prom. 

 

* * *

 

“…But if they don’t like me? What if I make a fool out of myself?”, Casey asked her mother, clutching her blue and red pursue with nervousness running through her whole body.  

The young woman was dressed in a red and black T-shirt with an illustration of a cat playing with yarn, a pair of black, faded jeans, and a pair of white and black sneakers. She worryingly brushes a strand of darkish-brown hair out of her face, revealing hazel-red eyes. She stared out of the passenger window, watching the wilderness of the forest pass her by. 

Without taking her eyes from the road, her mother replied softly “You’ll be okay, honey. I believe in you. If you were able to make it to senior year, then I’m certain you’ll graduate with flying colors. Just be polite and you’ll make plenty of friends”. 

“But…Spooky High is an all monster school”, said Casey, though she was already aware that she and her parents knew that fact. “What monsters would want to be friends with…a human? A boring human, to be exact?” 

“Now, don’t say that”, her mother chided gently. “There will be plenty of students for you to talk to, maybe even ones who share the same things you like”. 

“Yeah, I guess…”, Casey trailed off, having nothing more to talk to her mother about. Silence filled the vehicle as the young woman stared through the window, conflicting thoughts and doubts filled her head with uncertainly.  

 

* * *

 

“We’re here”, Casey’s mother announced, bringing her daughter out of her daydream. 

Casey looked out in awe.  

Spooky High was a particularly large school, with an auditorium outdoors to the left and a grand football field to the right of the building.  

Despite the nervousness and anxiety that built up inside her, Casey forced herself out of her mother’s car, hauling her backpack over her shoulders and holding her pursue close to her. As she shut her passenger door, she heard the window roll down. 

She looked back to her mother, who flashed her a confident smile. “You’re going to be fine, Casey. You’re my strong little girl and you always will be”.  

Casey smiled softly, a bit reassured by her mother’s words. “Thanks, mom. I’ll see you after school”, she said. Casey slowly made her way towards the school, hearing her mother drive away from the sidewalk. The young woman paused in front of the double doors. 

Casey heaved a heavy sigh. “ _You can do this, Augustus_ ”, she thought to herself. “ _It’s just a monster school. It’s just like a regular high school…but with monsters…and you’ll be the only human attending this school. Ugh…enough of these doubts…new school, new slate_ ”.  

Grabbing a hold of one of the door handles, Casey pulled the door open and slipped inside.  

Casey found herself in a large hallway, filled with school lockers stacked upon each other. Several feet away, groups of monstrous students were either conversing or engaging in their phones. As the door closed behind the young girl with a soft clonk, the noise caught the attention of the students in the front, who proceeded to look towards the entrance.  

Many sported shocked or bewildered expressions on their faces as they studied their human visitor. A very awkward silence filled the hallway between the monsters and the human student. In an attempt to break the tension, Casey formed a friendly, yet shaky smile. 

“H-Hi”, uttered Casey.  

From the crowds of students, a small, green kappa hovered in mid-air, pointing a small index finger towards Casey.  

“ **EVERYONE, RUN! IT’S A HUMAN! IT’LL SKIN US ALIVE AND STEAL OUR** **INSIDES FOR ITS DINNER! SAVE THE NUDES!** ”, yelled the kappa in an obnoxious and nasally voice.  

The students immediately scrambled to get away from the human. Crawling through windows, entering classrooms, or hiding themselves in lockers, the once packed hallway was rendered into a empty shell of its former self, nothing but a few scraps of paper and a lone pencil left in the wake.  

“ _Well…either that’s a new greeting or…I set them all off_ ”, Casey thought dreadfully.  “ _What a way to start off a new year…you’re already the outcast of the school_ ”. 

Casey let out a defeated sigh as she started down the hallway, unaware that she wasn’t entirely alone in the hallway.  

As she stared at the passing floor below her feet, she came to a stop when she noticed a pair of pale-green legs a few feet away from her. When she looked up, Casey immediately jumped back in surprise at the monster in front of her.  

A female ghost with a ponytail, bright and cheerful green eyes, a pair of sunglasses perched right above her eyes in her ghostly hair, and dressed in a white tank top over a black tank top with a pair of black short jeans. Behind the ghost was a tall sentient computer with a sleek and modern body with wires connecting his arms and legs, a brown jacket covering most of his torso, and a smile emoji present on his screen. 

The ghost held a hand out to Casey. “Hey!”, exclaimed the spirit in an excitedly tone. “You must be the new human student! I heard the rumors, but I didn’t actually think they were true! I thought it was just part of the hallucinations, brought on by my addiction to drugs! But it’s nice to meet you! I’m Polly! And this hunky piece of metal behind me is Calculester!” 

Casey stood stiffly for a moment, her mind trying to comprehend the monsters in front of her. But knowing that it would be rude to not say anything, she returned the excitable handshake to Polly. “Um…nice to meet you, too. I’m Casey Augustus”.  

Calculester stepped forward to introduce himself. “Engaging greeting sequence. Hello, Friend Casey. It is a pleasure to meet you. By my analysis, there is a 95% probability that we will be friends by the end of this day”.  

“Oh…well…okay. I’m fine with that probability”, Casey replied, still trying to get used to the monsters in front of her. “Um…sorry for scaring the other students”. 

Polly waved a hand side to side nonchalantly. “Eh, no worries. It’s always tough the first day, especially when the school has accepted the first non-monster student, but they’ll get used to ya. Plus, Leonard is the absolute worst”. 

Calculester pinged a troubled emoji on his screen. “I agree, Friend Polly. Several occurrences at Spooky High mostly involve Friend Leonard expressing his overly exaggerated opinions on threads and forums while making assumptions about certain topics without proper thought through. In this case, he made the assumption that Casey was going to tear off the students’ skins while she disembowels them for her lunch. However, proper examination has shown me that Casey isn’t violent in the slightest and would never engage herself in such morbid acts”.  

Casey let out a soft chuckle at the robot’s dialogue. She said “Well, I’d love to chat some more, but I don’t want to be late for my first class. Do you two happen to know where English III is?” 

Polly formed a bright smile on her face. “Aw, no way! I have first period English III, too! It’s just upstairs down the hallway and the first door to your right! C’mon, I’ll walk you there!” 

“Oh…okay”, Casey replied, thankfully that she has already gained some potential new friends on her first day at Spooky High, the previous incident slipped away from her mind. 

Polly, Calculester, and Casey made their way down the hallway and towards the staircase, chatting among themselves. However, their conversation didn’t go unheard. Near the entrance of the school, several dark wolves peered from around the corner, their light green eyes glared at the departing friends. Some of the wolves sported brown football helmets while others stood bipedal on their hind legs.  

From the pack of wolves, a tall muscular werewolf in his human form came out and stood in the middle of the hall. His sharp brown eyes narrowed, his jaw locked tightly as a sharp and aggressive growl erupted from his throat and through his canine-like teeth, the black and green shoulder pad he wore tightened around his ripped body.  

His eyes followed the group as they disappeared upstairs. He crossed his arms over his chest.  

“ _I can’t believe those idiots actually did it…they accepted the first human into Spooky High_ ”, thought the jock . “ _Unfortunately for you, Casey, we don’t like_ _your kind here at our school. Humans only bring trouble and chaos wherever they go. So…guess this matter will be left up to us!_ ” 

The werewolf turned to his team of wolves. “Guys…our way of life here at Spooky High is at stake here. One way or another, Casey Augustus will NOT be accepted at our school. We’ll run her out of here faster than our opponents on the football field. **WE ARE…THE WOLFPACK!** ” 

The wolves responded in a chorus of howls and snarls, the jock grinned with a sinister look at the praise he received from his pack. 

Only when the bell rang signaling the start of first period would Casey’s journey through Spooky High begins. 


	2. So Many Monsters, So Little Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! Sorry for the wait, gotta get some inspiration somewhere!

After the first few periods of class, the morning hours quickly passed into the afternoon hours. When the bell rang once again, it signaled the start of lunch. 

Although some of the students were still a bit apprehensive about the new human student walking around campus, others were genuinely curious about their new arrival and some even walked up to her to ask her questions on humanity and what it’s like to be human. Turns out, teenage monsters and humans aren’t all that different!

After Casey grabbed her lunch tray, she made her way over to the tables scattered across of the cafeteria. She spotted Polly and  Calculester  at a table in the right left, Polly noticed Casey and frantically waved at her to come to their table.

As Casey approached their table, she noticed that neither the ghost nor the sentient computer had any trays to speak of. She assumed right away that since Polly was a ghost and  Calculester  was a machine, neither of them needed to eat. She took her seat and as soon as she placed her tray on the table, Polly sent a barrage of questions towards the human.

“How’s your day so far?! Are you old enough to  drive  yet?! What are your classes like?! Do any of the teachers annoy you!? Do you have an insatiable thrill to do drugs!?”

“Friend Polly, please”,  Calculester  said with a  frowny  emoji. “Friend Casey can only answer so many questions. Don’t overwhelm her on her first day”.

“It’s fine,  Calculester ”, Casey responded, dismissing any worry the computer may have had. She then turned to Polly. “And to answer some of your questions, Polly. My day’s going great so far, I’m turning 18 in a few months  so not yet , my classes aren’t that different from regular high school classes, not all the teachers are that unbearable, and I’m not one to do drugs”. 

“Oh...”, Polly said with a frown at the last question. But a smile suddenly sprung up as she said “Well, that’s okay! At least I know there will be a party I’ll be going to in the future! It’ll be awesome and we’ll get super drunk together!”

“Heh heh heh...maybe”, replied Casey, though she was certain she wasn’t going to be drinking irresponsibly on the day of her birthday. 

“Also, not to mention the traditional festivity of Spooky High...Monster Prom”,  Calculester  added in.

“Monster...Prom?”, questioned Casey as she was still learning the functions of the high school.

“Yeah! It’s where you ask the sexiest and hottest classmate you have a crush on to go to prom with you and hope and pray you don’t get your ass rejected!”, exclaimed Polly in excitement. “So...who are you going to ask to Monster Prom?”

“Uh...well...no one, at the moment”, answered Casey. “I’m still new here and I don’t really know any guys around here whom I’d like to ask. Well, at least not yet”.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors swung open and a werewolf came trotting on all fours, his head close to the floor and sniffing eagerly for something. He had spiky brown hair and most of his face and arms were covered in thick brown hair. He’s currently wearing a gray jumper with a pair of dark gym pants. 

Casey noticed the werewolf and watched in confusion, Polly and  Calculester  smiled in delight. 

Upon noticing the human girl, the werewolf eagerly galloped over to their table. He pulled himself back onto his feet upon his arrival. 

“Hey! I thought I smelt a human around here! Nice to meet you! I’m Scott”, introduced the werewolf, grasping Casey’s hand in an excitable handshake. 

“Um…”,  Casey droned, pulling her hand back and gently soothing the throbbing feeling. “I’m Casey. I…uh…I was transferred here because the other high schools were filled to full capacity”.

“Oh, of course they did”, a cynical-sounding voice spoke. 

Casey looked over her shoulder and noticed a purple vampire making his way over to the table,  typing away on his phone. He had his dark purple hair tied in a bun and was dressed in a white shirt with a yellow bow-tie, along with dark pants with purple suspenders. 

He seated himself between Casey and Scott. “Leave it up to the school-boards to  set a limit on the number of students who can attend high school. Anyway, I’m Liam. I was eavesdropping earlier and I assume your name is Casey, right?”

“Uh…yep”, responded Casey. 

“Eavesdropping!?”, Scott exclaimed before looking at the bottom of his shoes. “Ew…I hope I didn’t step in any!”

Liam rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “Scott, eavesdropping means to listen  secretly on a conversation, not the excrement left behind by an animal ”. 

“Oh…”, said the werewolf. “That makes a lot more sense…I think?”

“ **WHAT’S UP, NOOBS?!** ”, an aggressive and loud male voice sounded out within the cafeteria. Casey and the other monsters glanced towards the cafeteria’s doors.

A red demon stood in the doorway. He had a pair of horns on his head, one of them was broken with a small slit. He wore a brown jacket under a gray shirt with dark pants and brown shoes. He briefly brushed some of his brownish-red hair aside before strutting inside, his spade tipped tail waved lazily behind him. 

The moment he saw Casey with the others, he stopped mid-step in sudden confusion. Overtaken by curiosity, he made his way over to the table to investigate. 

When he reached Casey, he looked over her before asking “What in the living hell are you supposed to be? You’re either the healthiest zombie I’ve ever seen or a new hybrid of some weird science experiment or something”.

“Actually, Friend Damien, Casey here is a human. She’s new here”,  Calculester  corrected. 

Damien leaped back upon when he heard what Casey actually was. “WHOA! Stay the hell away from me!”, screeched the demon, backing away a short distance away. “Listen, I don’t know what kind of diseases you’re carrying, but if you think you’re going to infect the prince of hell, you got another thing coming...Casey”.

“Ugh, leave it up to Damien to make sudden assumptions about humans”, Liam said with an  eyeroll , lowering his phone. “Look, I haven’t even gotten a chance to know Casey, but I  can  tell she’s not infected with any sort of afflictions. Plus, she would have already been put in quarantine if she was carrying something...but she isn’t, so there’s no need to lose your shit, Damien”.

“Yeah!”, exclaimed Polly. “Plus, Casey is pretty cool. She may be the first human at Spooky High, but she isn’t THAT different from the rest of us”.

Though Damien was still a bit cautious of Casey, he seated himself next to  Calculester . “Aside from the fact that she’s a human. Plus, how can we be so sure she won’t be like...the Slayer?”

“Who’s the Slayer?”, asked Casey in wonder. 

“Uh, she’s only the monster dangerous monster who attends this school!”, exclaimed Damien, punching the table with his fist. “Actually...we’re not entirely sure if she is a monster or a human, but she claims to be a monster hunter and everyone avoids her at all costs, even at lunchtime”. 

Damien pointed a finger over Casey’s shoulder. Casey glanced over, spotting a red caped figure sitting by themselves at a table to the opposite side of the cafeteria. The figure suddenly turned around, revealing bright green eyes that were filled with an unspoken malice. Casey swiftly looked back to her table, hoping that she wasn’t discovering staring.

“W-Well, I can assure you...Damien, was it?”, Casey asked, Damien only responded with a swift nod. “I’m not like that. I’m more than eager to meet the rest of the students here. You all seem like pretty great monsters, and I’m hoping that we can even be friends at one point”. 

Liam said “Well, I’m not entirely sure if being friends with a human will raise or lower my  cred , but it’s definitely a new experience for us. Things can get quite repetitive here at Spooky High”.

Damien looked at Liam with a look of confusion. “What do you mean, repetitive? I always bring something new to the table every day. For example, I’m planning to start a food fight”. 

“Like you always do by using your hands?” wondered the vampire.

“Nope! With this baby!”, Damien stated before pulling out a rocket launcher out of nowhere. 

“What the…? Where’d you get that rocket launcher”, Casey exclaimed in fear of the weapon. 

“First, it’s called a food launcher, it shoots cafeteria food instead of rockets. Secondly, my dads made this for me”, explained Damien before grabbing a handful of Casey’s food and stuffing it into the weapon’s chamber. 

“So, unless you want to get a face full of mashed potatoes and green beans, I highly recommend taking shelter at your nearest cafeteria table”, said Damien before he let out a bellowing scream. “ ** FOODFIGHT ** **!!** ”

Everyone, including Casey, scrambled under the table as Damien started firing the launcher.

As Damien’s sinister laughter filled the air, along with the sight of food flying everywhere, Casey turned to Liam. “Is he…uh…always like this?”, she asked.

Liam let out a short chuckle before replying “Oh Casey, you haven’t even seen half of the stuff Damien does to bring hell to this school. Food fights are just an understatement”. 

Scott’s tail waved furiously as he eyed the scatter remains of food on the floor. “On the bright side, I get all of the leftovers since no one else will eat them from the floor”. 

The werewolf  ran from under the table, eating up as much as the food as he can. 

Casey slightly grimaced at the sight. She looked to the others and said “I’m not entirely sure what I just got into, but I’m positive this won’t the  last  weirdest thing to take place at Spooky High”.

Polly let out a mischievous snicker. “Oh, Casey…this is just the tip of the iceberg”. 

* * *

Long after lunch ended (along with Damien being forced to clean up his mess by the school staff as punishment for bringing a launcher to school), Casey resumed her regular classes, with little to no incidents taking place. 

Soon afterwards, classes came to an end.  Casey approached her new locker in the lower hallway of the school and began setting it up, setting books inside with a few pictures.

She scanned one particular picture of herself, she was smiling in the picture as she sat upon a stool. The picture came from her photograph in her freshman year. 

Though she wasn’t frowning, she wasn’t exactly smiling as she  looked over the picture. She seemed… almost emotionless as she stared at the picture. However, when she heard a series of footsteps approaching her, Casey quickly closed her locker and turned around.

Polly approached her, joined by two other female monsters. One of the monstress es was a gorgon  with  snake hair, pale green skin, a pair of cynical-looking yellow eyes  with red pupils ,  and was dressed in a blue blazer with an dark dress beneath  it, and golden bracelets on each of her wrists, along with a gold necklace.  

The other monster was a  light pink  mermaid  with long  pink hair, a pair of pastel yellow fins sticking out from her hair,  blue eyes, and a  small golden crown on her head . She was dressed in  a sky-blue layered dress with a pair of sandals with small blue bows tied to them, along with two bracelets on her right wrist. 

“Hey,  Casey !”, Polly said in an excited tone. “If you’re not busy right now, there’s an epic rave happening  right now  in the back of the school. You wanna come with me, Miranda, and Vera? ”

“Um…sure, I don’t think I have anything planned”, replied Casey. “Nice to meet you, Miranda and Vera”. 

Vera looked at Casey with her eyes, silently scanning her as her snakes slithered and coiled around her neck.

“Just when I thought this school couldn’t get any weirder…now we have a human within our midst” , Vera commented. “ Listen…I’m only coming to this rave because it’s the perfect opportunity to  record students’ embarrassing moments and blackmail them.  I can trust that you won’t snitch on me while we’re there?”

Casey looked around awkwardly for a moment before replying “Uh… no, I definitely won’t”. 

“Good, then we’re on even ground, then”, Vera answered with a smirk. 

Miranda’s eyes lit up with excitement at being able to interacting with an actual human. “Oh my gosh…you are so cute! I could just eat you up if I wanted to…and I could, but I have my serfs do it for me!”, she stated. 

“Thank you…?”, Casey said, unsure if she should feel  nervous or praised by the mermaid. 

Miranda continued with “I never thought that in a million years, Spooky High would accept its first human student! I have so many questions! Are humans carnivores? Do you have serfs as well? Do you also have laws and rules that must be followed, otherwise the accused must face execution?”

Polly interrupted by saying “Guys! Less talking, more partying! We’re gonna miss the rave! C’mon!”

Polly  led  the girls through the halls, cheering her excitement. 

* * *

A minute later, the rave party came into Casey’s view. She was mildly surprised by the amount of students that were partying around a DJ set that was currently blasting music at the fullest volume it can reach.

“ **PARTY!** I’m gonna go do a line of crack on the  stage !”, Polly yelled before running towards the party, quickly disappearing into the crowds of students. 

Casey chuckled at the ghost’s attics, feeling excitement fill her body as she, Miranda, and Vera approached the party. However, the girls were quickly stopped by the Wolfpack, lead by their pack leader. 

“Well…hello ladies”, said the leader with a  flirtatious  smile.  Vera let out a grunt of disgust.

“Out of the way, dog pack”, she hissed as her snakes glared at the jock. 

“Don’t be like that, snake head”, the jock replied. “I’d figured that you girls needed someone to guide you through this chaotic party. Oh, but also…no humans allowed”. 

The pack leader turned his glare at Casey, who felt slightly scared as she took a step back. 

“Ugh, don’t be a party pooper! This party is open to everyone, regardless of who they are!”, Miranda defended. 

“Yeah. You bigots are not about to bully Casey like you  almost  did with  Calculester . Now out of the way…or I’ll design a fur coat out of all of you”, Vera threatened. 

The Wolfpack moved out of the way out of fear from Vera, who smiled in satisfaction. 

The girls walked past the football players, Vera whispered to Casey “Don’t listen to them. They’ll tease anyone who don’t fit their requirements to be cool”. 

As the girls entered the rave, the leader of the Wolfpack growled behind clenched teeth before turning away. 

“This is far from over…”, he said to himself as his teammates followed close behind.


End file.
